Byakuya babysitter
by major-oniakai
Summary: Byakuya se retrouve malgré lui dans le rôle d'un baby-sitter. En effet, Kenpachi lui confie sa fille adoptive, Yachiru, durant quelques jours. Quelle adorable gamine, n'est ce pas, Renji ?


**Note** : Rien n'est à moi (pas même Byakuya ToT) tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Cette fic est issue de la collaboration entre So-chan (Azilia07) et mwa-même.

**Résumé : _Byakuya se retrouve malgré lui dans le rôle d'un baby-sitter. En effet, Kenpachi lui confie sa fille adoptive, Yachiru, durant quelques jours. Quelle adorable gamine, n'est-ce pas, Renji ?_**

* * *

Yachiru : Kyaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Je vais bien m'amuser chez Bya-chan !!!

Kenpachi : Tais-toi, idiote. Kuchiki-taichô, je vous confie Yachiru pendant quinze jours.

Renji : Woh je vous plains taisho !

Byakuya : Renji. Aie l'amabilité d'enlever ta main de mon épaule.

Renji r-etire sa main- Désolé taisho. Réflexe !

Yachiru : REN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! T'as encore les sourcils plus bizarres que d'hab' !!! Waaaah !!!

Kenpachi : S'il lui arrivait la moindre égratignure... Je vous tue.

Renji : Mais pourquoi tout le monde se moque de mes sourcils ?! Espèce de petite...

Byakuya -lame de Zanpakuto sous la gorge de Renji- Zaraki-taisho nous a confié Yachiru-chan pour nous occuper d'elle. A la moindre blessure, c'est le Bankai.

Yachiru : -tire les cheveux de Renji- Tu m'prêtes tes lunettes Ren-chaaaaaaan ???

Renji : Tout ce que tu veux mais pas mes cheveuuuuuuux ! C'est sensible !! TT

Yachiru : -tire plus fort- Ah boooooooooooooooooooon ?

Renji : Taishooo dites-lui quelque chose !!

Byakuya -tend un paquet de bonbons à Yachiru-

Yachiru : BONBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS !!! Bya-chan t'es extra !!!

Byakuya : ...

Renji : çà veut dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, taisho.

Byakuya : Je te remercie pour la traduction mais je la remerciais silencieusement de son compliment.

Yachiru : Bwaaaaah j'ai les mains qui collent maint'nant ! -s'essuye sur l'écharpe de Byakuya-

Renji : Sacrilèèèèèèèèèèège ! chope Yachiru

Byakuya : ... Je devais la laver de toute façon.

Yachiru : REN-CHAAAAAAAN TU ME FAIS MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !!!

Renji -regard vers Byakuya- Vous venez de dire quoi taisho ? Oo

Byakuya : Je ne mets jamais ma vraie écharpe sauf lors d'une réunion de capitaines. Ceci n'est qu'une pale copie.

Yachiru : -gigote- Ren-chan lâche moi ou je me fait mal et je dis que c'est vous qui m'avez blessée !!!

Renji -la pose à terre- Je hais les mômes... uu

Yachiru : Bya-chan, tu me fait un calin ?

Byakuya : Si tel est le désir du vice-capitaine Yachiru-chan...

Yachiru : -saute dans les bras de Byakuya- Caliiiiiiiiiin !!!

Byakuya : Non Renji, tu ne piqueras pas sa place...

Yachiru : Renji l'est jaloux ! Renji l'est jaloux !!! Renji il veut faire des calins à Bya-chaaaan haaaaaaaaaaaan !!!

Renji -rouge- Mais na mais naaaaa !!

Yachiru : Ouh la menteuseuh ! Il est amoureuse !!!!

Renji : Humpf !

Byakuya : Il est aussi amoureux de Rukia...

Renji : TAISHO !! oo"

Byakuya : C'est un secret pour personne.

Yachiru : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!! Et ils ont déjà fait des trucs ensemble ?? Ils vont avoir un bébé ??

Byakuya : Je n'ai aucune information sur le sujet...

Yachiru : Et toi, Bya-channnnnn ?? T'as déjà fait des calins à Ren-chan qu'est tout rouge ?

Byakuya : ... Possible...

Yachiru : Haaaaaaaaaaaan !!!! Quand Ken-chan il va le savoiiiiiiiiiir !!!

Renji : Pourquoi vous avez tout dit taisho ?!

Byakuya : Je n'ai fait qu'émettre une possibilité. Pas une affirmation.

Yachiru : Renji il a dit que oui !!! Que vous vous faites des calins !!! Renji il a dit oui !!!

Renji : Na j'ai rien dit ! Petite peste tu vas voir !!

Yachiru : Si tu me fais mal bah Ken-chan il va pô être content !

Renji : Mais pourquoi vous avez accepté de jouer les nounous, taisho ?!

Byakuya : Même si Zaraki-taisho est un pauvre du Rukongai, il est avant tout un capitaine. Je me dois de respecter les ordres d'un autre capitaine.

Renji : ... Je vais pas tenir pendant 15 jours moi ! silence Au fait, elle va dormir où ?

Yachiru : Dans le lit de Bya-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!

Renji : Mais je dors où moi ?!

Byakuya : Ton lit. Ou dehors.

Yachiru : J'ai qu'à dormir entre vous ! -air candide-

Renji : Si elle ronfle la nuit... je craque. uu

Yachiru : Dis Ren-chan ? Tu vas te marier avec quiiiii ??? Ruki-chan ou Bya-chan ???

Byakuya : Il va se marier avec Rukia et me prendre comme amant.

Renji : Tai... Taisho !! OO

Byakuya : S'il ne fait aucun mal à Rukia évidemment.

Yachiru : C'est quoi un amant ?

Byakuya : Une personne que l'on fréquente hors des liens du mariage.

Yachiru : Tu veux avoir des bébés avec Ren-vhan alors ? Hein, dis, Bya-chan !

Byakuya : Ce n'est pas possible techniquement...

Renji : Et je veux pas que Mayuri trafique quelque chose !

Yachiru : Ah boooooooooon ? Pourquoi ???

Renji : Mais parce que ! Je t'en pose des questions !!

Yachiru : Maaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!! -se met à pleurer dans les bras de Byakuya qu'elle n'a pas quitté-

Byakuya : Renji... Va dormir dehors.

Renji : Mais mais mais taisho !! oo'

Yachiru : -tire la langue à Renji- Bya-chan il est plus gentil que toi ! On va dormir tous les deux, Bya-chan ?

Byakuya : Si celà t'amuse... Pas la peine de faire cet air apitoyé Renji.

Yachiru : -se glisse dans l'entrebaillement du kimono de Byakuya- En plus t'as la peau toute douuuuuuuceuh !!! Caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!

Renji -mode jaloux- Hé na ! Chuis pas d'accord ! Y a de l'abus !!

Byakuya : 15 jours, Renji. 15 jours à tenir, tu peux le faire en tant que vice-capitaine.

Yachiru : -se rentre entière dans le kimono de Byakuya- On va au dodo ?

Renji : Je viens aussi alors !! -prend Byakuya par la mache du kimono-

Yachiru : Na ! Veux pas !!! Bya-chan c'est mon copaiiin !!!!

Renji : Sioupléééé taishoooooooooo !! T.T

Yachiru : Waaaah ! Y pleure le gros bébé !!!

Renji : M'en fiche !! Vais voir Rukia !! -se barre-

Yachiru : Y s'est faché... Tu crois qu'ils vont faire des bébés ensemble ?

Byakuya : Si Rukia ne l'a pas assomé avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus

Yachiru : Y va avoir mal alors, Ren-chan !

Yachiru : Toi aussi tu le tapes ?

Byakuya : Utilisation du bankai... çà le calme parfois. Tu préfères dormir côté mur ou fenêtre ?

Yachiru : Côté Bya-chaaaaaaaaaan !!!

Byakuya : Ce qui veut dire que tu vas rester dans mon kimono ? Tu agis de la même façon avec Zaraki-taisho ?

Yachiru : Wiiiiiiiii !!! Mais toi t'as la peau plus douce et qui sent meilleur, Bya-chan !

Byakuya : ... J'en suis flatté. -garde son visage imperturbable-

Yachiru : Pourquoi tu souris paaaaaaaas ?

Byakuya : Je souris... intérieurement.

Yachiru : ...Ah ? Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Byakuya : Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? -à lui même Zaraki-taisho- me l'aurait il confié pour avoir la paix ?

Yachiru : Moi j'aime bien savoir !!!

Byakuya : C'est bien. va se coucher J'éteins la lumière, ça te gêne pas ?

Yachiru : Bah on va pas dormir la lumière allumée !!! -silence- Tu dors la lumière allumée avec Ren-chan ??? Oo

Byakuya : Il a parfois peur du noir. Souvenir traumatisant de son enfance. -éteint la lumière- Bonne nuit.

Yachiru : -gros bisou- 'nuiiiiiiiiit !!!

_EPILOGUE_

Renji -déboule chez Rukia- Rukiaaaaaaaa ! Taisho m'a laissé tomber pour une gamine !! T.T

Rukia : Quoiiiiii ???? Tu sors avec Nii-sama ??? OO"

Renji : Ah. T'étais pas au courant depuis que tu nous espionnais ?

Rukia : Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez devenus amants... -kick Renji- Bakaaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Renji : Mais je t'aime quand même ! T.T

Rukia : Tu dis ça que quand mon frère te laisse tomber !!! -le piétine-

Renji -souffre atrocement- Aïe ! Mes os ! J'ai mal !

Rukia : Bien fait !!!! Dehors, sale chien errant !!!

Renji : Steuplééé heberge mwa !! -prend la mine de chien battu-

Ichigo : -arrive et marche par inadvertance sur Renji- Rukia, Qu'est-ce qui se passe j'ai cru entendre Renji Abarai. cherche J'ai dû entendre des voix, laisse.

Renji : Ma sciatique du doooooooooos ! T.T

Ichigo : -recule et ramarche sur Renji- Ah ? Les voix recommencent... Oo

Renji : Je suis sous tes pieds, oursin roux !

Ichigo : -regarde- Ah ouais ? voit Renji Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Renji : Je cherche asile... u.u

Ichigo : Bah pas ici. Saluuuuuuuuuuut !!! -fout dehors Renji-

Renji -se ramasse le sol- Je vous haiiiiiiis ! Ichigo salaud !

Ichigo : Ta gueuuule tu vas réveiller les voisins !

FIN


End file.
